1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of oil-in-water emulsion breaking and, more particularly, to a method of breaking emulsions in an industrial waste water environment by the addition of an amphoteric copolymer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Environmental regulations continue to focus upon reducing the level of contaminants in water effluent from industrial plants. In several industries, such as the steel and aluminum industries, refineries, automotive plants and laundries, contaminants such as oil-in-water (O/W) emulsions are a major problem. There is a need for a faster, more efficient means of disposing of the harmful products contained in waste waters. Usually, the addition of inorganic materials such as polyaluminum chloride gives good performance. However, the use of inorganic chemicals continues to be problematic in light of stricter environmental guidelines regulating the use of inorganics. Desirably, an organic product that would have comparable or improved performance when compared to the inorganics would be used.
An object of the claimed invention is the resolution of oil-in-water emulsions by the addition of an amphoteric copolymer. Currently available amphoteric copolymers include, DADMAC/Acrylic Acid, available from Nalco Chemical Company as Nalco.RTM. N-8190. The DADMAC/Acrylic Acid copolymer does a poor job of resolving O/W emulsions or dispersions. As a result, a copolymer having emulsion breaking properties equal to or better than the inorganics currently being used is needed.